Reflections of Time
by SuperBakaGirl
Summary: Hikari thought she was just the average 15 yr old girl, that was until her 16th bday. Now she must help a young hanyou and girl find answers to the past and help them to defeat an evil even greater than Naraku. What will happen, read and find out


I know it's been awhile, but I've FINALLY updated. YAY ME! Incase those of you who have been reading this from the beginning haven't noticed yet that you are, you are starting off at the first chapter again. It's been revised. I've completely started over for the most part. I think it's going to make the fic a lot better. My writing style and skills have progressed some so it needed to be done. Well, hope you enjoy!

As always, I don't own Inu Yasha or any of his crew. I DO own Tsuyoi, Sachi, Hikari, and any other new characters that appear. At least I own something, right?

Prologue: Past Reflections

Were you ever scared of the boogeyman coming and getting you as a child? Perhaps you were afraid of Leprechauns after sneaking in to the living room to watch the movies while your older sibling watched them. Maybe the thing hiding under your bed or in your closet frightened you when you were too little to know that it wasn't real. As for myself, I never really believed in any of it from the beginning. My grandparents used to say that I was too grown-up for my age, not believing in any of that rubbish such as the Tooth Fairy or Santa Claus. Unless I saw it for myself, I would not fear or be awed by it. That was just the way I was. That is until I dreamed a dream that would forever change my life. No longer would I be the hyper little bundle of joy that all my classmates adored. After that one experience, I would change as a person forever. It's so strange, how something such as a dream could have such a huge impact on my life. This dream caused me to know fear, that which a child has of things that creep in the dark. Whereas a child I feared nothing, now I am frightened by everything. The one thing that I fear the most…is myself.

Innocent eyes opened to the mystical place, one filled with stars flashing by and going on for eternity. There seemed to be no end, no beginning. Nothing else existed in this place, only she with the weightless feeling. No ground, no sky, no walls…nothing but the stars. While the strangeness of it was a bit frightening, the little girl was more in wonderment than anything. What kind of place was this? How did she get there? She could recall none of it. All of the sudden she was just there, and in the next moment she was not. Before she could even think of all the questions that her curiosity brought up, she found herself surrounded by looming pines and enormous oaks. For as far as she could see nothing stood but a wild forest. Being the brave little thing that she was, she immediately set off to find some sign that would tell her where she might have ended up. As she walked she began to hear noises; there was yelling and what sounded like shouting. Being that their was no one else around, the child made her way in the direction that the ruckus seemed to be coming from. It didn't take her long to reach her destination, and what she saw made her eyes go wide. There, in a small clearing, stood two figures that looked like they were about to tear each other apart. Most likely, that was what was about to happen. Fascination was what kept the girl in place. Not so much for what was going on, but for what the beings in front of her appeared to be. In the six years that she had been alive, she'd never seen anything of the sorts. It was truly something out of one of her grandfather's stories about ancient times. She stood there at the edge of the clearing, completely entranced by the pair of creatures going at it.

"Kukukuku, its time for you to die puny half breed."

Large fangs protruding from the monstrous mouth glistened in the sun light as the enormous disfigured creature laughed. His arms were so long that the gigantic clawed hands scraped the ground as he moved. It was almost as if he was some kind of ape, but in place of fur was black scales. Two beady red eyes stared at his opponent. The other one slashed forward with his claws, aiming straight for the beast's face. It was amazing that the overgrown gorilla could move in time to escape them, but somehow he managed.

"Just shut up and fight me you bastard!" yelled the other guy, anger marking his features.

This one didn't look anything like the scaly one. He fascinated the little girl the most, because unlike the first, he looked almost human. The only distinguishing features that made him beastlike were the two triangular ears perched on the top of his head, as well as the claws he sported on each hand.

The doggy man, that was what the girl was calling him in her mind, was getting ready for another attack. This time he drew out his sword, which seemed to grow as it was released from the sheath. Just as he was getting ready to swing he suddenly looked over, straight into the direction the girl was standing in. It wasn't just the doggy man, but the other demon was sniffing the air and looking towards her, both seemed to be aware of the new presence. The small child backed away some, trying to hide as best she could. They couldn't have seen her since she was hidden behind a bush, so how did they know she was there?

"Kukuku, yum. Looks like I get a special treat when I'm through with you," a malicious smile spread across the creatures face.

The dog-eared man growled, baring his fangs, and with one swift movement leapt forward with his sword. The monster didn't even have time to know what had happened as one of his arms fell to the ground. He grabbed the shoulder where the arm had once belonged, letting out a long excruciating scream. The little girl and dog-eared man both covered their ears to block out the shrieks of the demon.

Finally he was done and fixed doggy boy with a vengeful glare, "You're gonna pay for that you mangy mutt!"

Doggy boy had to leap upwards to avoid the attack, however, the demon's blind rage giving the smaller figure the advantage. Doggy man took the opportunity to bring his sword down on the demon's back and slice right through it, effectively putting an end to the battle. The guy was completely covered in blood, from both the monster and himself. He had won the battle, but it had definitely taken its toll on him. Shakily, he made his way over to where the girl was still hidden.

"You can come out now, I don't bite."

Out of the bushes stepped the little girl, not the least bit hesitant. For such a small thing, she sure was brave. She stood right in front of him and stared up with curious brown eyes. The man looked her over, noticing the clothes that she wore. Something wasn't right, the little pink lacy night gown that she wore was unlike anything he'd ever seen in _this_ time period. It just didn't fit.

"What are you doing out here?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"I don't know where I am," she explained.

"So you're lost? How'd you manage that?" The exhausted half demon knelt down on one knee so that he was more at level with the child.

"I don't know. I was asleep, then I was here," the child shrugged.

"Well you really shouldn't be out here on your own. We need to find out where you..." he stopped as he noticed the girl's eyes widen and her mouth gape open. She seemed to be staring directly behind him.

By the time he noticed it was already too late. A large shadow towered over the man from behind and stabbed him right through his chest, there wasn't even time for him to react.With a thud, his body fell limp to the ground. Out of his hand rolled a tiny ball, it sparkled pink in the sun's light. As the ball rolled towards her, the girl reached down and picked it up. Tears began to streak the child's face as she looked back down at the fallen body. Whatever this bad thing was, she knew it was something to fear. The shadowy figure slowly went around the fallen form and made its way towards her. The child just looked on in shock, never before had she seen such an act of violence. This monster was bad, really bad, and he was coming her way. If she didn't do something soon, he'd get her, and that just didn't seem like a promising idea. She tried to will her body to move, but it didn't seem to want to cooperate. Frozen in place, she could only stare as the shadow came nearer.

Eyes closed, she waited for the coming attack. After a few minutes, however, nothing happened. One eye slowly peaked open, and then both flew open as she saw the doggy boy wobbling with his sword in front of him. Just in time he'd sliced the shadow in two. A smile of relief spread across the child's face, her new friend had saved her.

Having overdone himself, the doggy man's body finally gave in and fell forward, right at the girl's feet. Tiny hands reached down and petted the man's head with concern.

"Are you okay doggy man? Wake up mister," her tiny hands reached over to shake him, but he continued to sleep.

As she knelt down trying to wake him up, a chill ran down her spine. Eyes widened as they noticed the shadow spreading over the sleeping figure, reaching towards her. She looked up and stared straight into the face of the most horrific thing she'd ever seen, or ever would see. Those glowing red eyes would forever remain with her, haunting her sleep from then on. If she didn't do something, both her and her savior would be goners for sure.

A soft glowing light began to surround the child as fear overtook her for the first time in her short life. Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes What was a small girl like her suppose to do? It seemed fate was on her side though, as suddenly both her and doggy man were enveloped in a blanket of bright white light. The shadow drew back, as if in pain, and before she knew it everything was gone. All that was left was the whiteness and the doggy man.

"Where are we?" She looked over at him; instead of lying down he was now floating in front of her.

The man looked around dazed, and then down at himself. The hole in his chest seemed to have vanished, as well as all of the blood. He seemed to be just as lost as she was.

"What happened?" his eyes finally landing on her.

"I don't know."

"Of course not," he sighed.

"Hikari," came the voice of the child's grandmother. As the girl looked around though, she couldn't see the woman anywhere.

The man gave her a quizzical look as he asked, "Who's that?"

"My grammy, but I don't see her."

Understanding seemed to dawn on him, and the man looked around realizing finally where he'd ended up. Pain was showing through his golden eyes now that knew. His entire posture showed his despair as his shoulders slouched and he hung his head low.

"Hikari," the voice called again.

Those sorrowful eyes were the last thing that Hikari saw as everything went black and her mind gained consciousness. As her eyes opened, she saw her grandmother sitting beside, her face holding concern.

"Grammy?" the child was confused, wasn't she just someplace else? How did she end up back home?

"Hikari, are you okay? You were screaming."

She searched around for the doggy man, but he was nowhere to be seen. Somehow though, she could still feel his presence. She could feel that he was close by. Finally she looked back up at her grandmother still clearly not knowing what was going on.

The elderly woman smiled at her granddaughter, "you must have been having a bed dream. Let's get you tucked back in, okay?"

It would be many, many years later until the girl came to understand what had taken place, but from that night forward, her destiny had begun.


End file.
